Destino
by In Pieces
Summary: One shot. Post-RE6. AU. "¿Y por qué debería de ayudarte?" Preguntó Piers. "Porque te salve la vida" Respondió Jake con una calma inusual "Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarte morir, pero no lo hice, ¿o sí?"


"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Jake tomó asiento en la mesa de madera enfrente de Piers, cruzo los brazos y los coloco sobre la mesa, el otro hombre lo miraba fijamente mientras tomaba un trago de la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano izquierda. Era obvio que la presencia de Jake no era muy bien recibida por el soldado.

"Agradece que no estoy aquí para patearte el culo, cachorro. Aún tenemos una deuda pendiente."

"¿Cachorro? No me jodas." Piers bufó "No tienes la edad suficiente para estar en un bar y mucho menos para tomar cerveza." Le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de dejar la botella en la mesa "Si aún quieres pelear estoy más que listo, pero sé que no viniste solo para eso."

"En Edonia a los 18 se nos permite hacer lo que se nos dé la gana, no me vengas con eso." Jake respondió con hostilidad, Piers ignoro su comentario y se limitó a mirarlo con odio; ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera?

"Mira, no vengo a joderte la vida." Jake dijo, estiró su brazo para tomar la botella de vidrio enfrente de él y le dio un sorbo, Piers no se lo impidió. Jake frunció el ceño y volteó la botella para leer la etiqueta "¿Cerveza light? ¿En serio?" Dijo con tono de burla pero su comentario no le impidió volver a tomar un sorbo del frio líquido.

Piers lo miro mientras terminaba de tomarse la cerveza, _su_ cerveza. ¿Qué quería? No le molestaba que fuera hijo de Wesker, dar su sangre para poder crear un antídoto para el Virus-C era suficiente para ganarse un poco su respeto, su actitud le molestaba.

Jake tomo su tiempo para mirar alrededor mientras bebía, era un bar bastante decente, Piers tenía buen gusto y era de esperarse. Mesas de madera con un acabado brilloso, sillas un poco incomodas pero agradables a la vista, televisiones de plasma aquí y allá mostrando las ultimas noticias a un nivel bajo mientras el sonido prominente era música de rock clásico, los meseros y bartenders tenían buena pinta y platicaban animosamente con los clientes que se encontraban en la barra, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de botellas que tenían detrás de ellos. No se podía imaginar a Piers en uno de esos bares en las afueras de la cuidad con mujeres semidesnudas y humo de cigarro por doquier.

"Necesito un favor." Jake dijo finalmente y dejó la botella ya vacía en la mesa de golpe.

"¿Y por qué debería de ayudarte?" Preguntó Piers.

"Porque te salve la vida," Respondió Jake con un calma inusual mientras tomaba la botella y la colocaba horizontalmente para darle vueltas sobre la mesa "Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarte morir, pero no lo hice, ¿o sí?"

Piers suspiro profundamente.

"Nunca pedí tu ayuda." Piers se levantó abruptamente, haciendo que la silla rozara contra el suelo y emitiera un fuerte chirrido. Camino a un lado de la mesa y le arrebató la botella a Jake de las manos, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Nunca te rehusaste," Piers se detuvo y lo miró sobre su hombro "Podías hablar, te podías mover; una palabra o gesto hubiera bastado y lo sabes."

"No sabes lo que dices, Wesker." Respondió Piers antes de seguir su camino hasta el mostrador del bar y regreso a la mesa con una botella en cada mano. Se sentó y deslizo una de las botellas hacia Jake antes de darle un sorbo a la suya. Jake lo miro incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido.

"No soy como mi padre."

"Lo sé."

"Vuelve a llamarme Wesker y te parto la cara."

Piers sonrió.

"Eres el único idiota que conozco que admite abiertamente preferir haber muerto," Comento Jake mientras miraba la etiqueta de su cerveza, complacido de ver que era regular "Eres el sucesor de Redfield, ahora capitán de tu propio equipo de cachorros persiguiéndote por doquier y sobreviviste al Virus-C. Tal vez toda esa energía te ha freído las neuronas."

Piers rio con amargura "Es irónico que he luchado por años contra B.O.W.s y al final termine convirtiéndome en una de ellas. No entiendo como la BSAA me ascendió al puesto de Chris siendo yo el enemigo."

Jake miro las manos de Piers y distinguió la textura de caucho de sus guantes, un aislante de la electricidad.

"¿Sigue tan mal?"

"La mayoría de las veces es controlable."

"Ve el lado positivo, si se te acaban las balas tienes un truco bajo la manga." Dijo Jake mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza, a Piers no le hizo gracia.

"Si, ja, ja." Respondió Piers sarcásticamente, dejó que su mano se posara en su pierna derecha, lo último que quería era que a Jake le entrara curiosidad y le exigiera ver su mano "Dime que quieres de una vez."

"Necesito ver los archivos de Albert Wesker."

Piers levanto una ceja "Si buscas respuestas es mejor que hables con Chris, él sabe mucho más de lo que te mostraran los archivos, trabajaron juntos por años."

Jake resopló "Eso ya lo sé, ¿Crees que soy estúpido?"

"¿Quieres una respuesta sincera a eso?" Piers sonrió ligeramente y dio un trago a su cerveza, ahora Jake es el que no se veía muy contento.

"Olvídate de tu dosis, maldito bastardo."

"Y tu olvídate de los archivos. Puedo conseguir el prototipo de Anti-C."

"Todo tiene que ser tan complicado contigo, eres peor que una mujer."

"Es sólo que no me caes bien."

"El sentimiento es mutuo, no te preocupes por eso."

Se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo cerveza.

"¿Me vas a ayudar o no?" Jake pregunto de mala gana, era demasiada interacción con Piers por un día.

"Dame tu celular."

Jake tomó el celular de la bolsa lateral de sus pantalones y lo deslizo hacia Piers, quien lo tomó y lo examino mientras sacaba su celular de su chaqueta.

"Se ve que cuidas bien tus cosas." Comentó Piers al ver todos los rayones y golpes que tenía el celular de Jake sin mencionar que tenía que presionar la pantalla táctil un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

"Cállate y haz lo que tengas que hacer."

Piers sonrió; tecleo algunos comandos en su celular hasta que la pantalla verde del celular de Jake se iluminó, guardo su celular en su chaqueta y siguió tecleando en el celular de Jake.

"Sherry está preguntando donde estás." Dijo Piers sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Jake suspiró, enfadado "Apresúrate, ¿quieres? No tengo todo el día."

El celular emitió un zumbido y Piers extendió su brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo tomaba la botella de cerveza y se la acercaba a los labios. Jake le arrebató el celular de la mano y se extrañó al ver los ligeros temblores que empezaba a tener la mano de Piers; era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a tener palpitaciones de nuevo y Piers estaba consciente de ello, sólo que ignoraba el dolor punzante que se recorría desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos y trataba de mitigarlo con cerveza, sabiendo que no era una buena idea.

"Afuera, la necesitas ahora." Dijo Jake en tono neutro antes se pararse y caminar hacia la entrada. Piers suspiró y se levantó, asegurándose de acomodar su silla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Su mano izquierda sostenía fuertemente la muñeca de su mano derecha, entre más tiempo dejara pasar los temblores se harían peores, el virus necesitaba ser estabilizado y solo había una manera de hacerlo, le gustara o no.

Se sentía como un drogadicto aunque lo suyo no era precisamente una adicción. Si quería controlarse necesitaba inyectar los anticuerpos por lo menos una vez al mes, Anti-C lo mataría al igual que los primeros prototipos de la vacuna, estaba seguro que Jake lo sabía pero prefería quedarse callado por alguna razón.

No recordaba muy bien como logro sobrevivir a la explosión de las instalaciones bajo el agua en Lanshiang; solo recordaba el olor salado del mar, la distinguible textura de la arena sobre su piel y un fuerte sonido, como el de un motor acercándose hacia él. Todo era brillante y abrumador, sus ojos se sentían pesados, su brazo seguía pulsando y después, nada.

Pasaron varios días antes de que recobrara el conocimiento; Jake le había inyectado su sangre, eso era lo que le había hecho retomar el control de su cuerpo. Aún no sabe por qué lo había hecho, pero lo más probable era por lastima; ¿El hijo de Albert Wesker sintiendo lastima por alguien como él? Sonaba como un chiste de mal gusto.

Y aun así, aunque se encontrara con vida, Piers se sentía devastado. Era un monstruo, nada podría cambiar eso, y todo se lo debía a Ada Wong, o mejor dicho, a Carla Radames. No quería regresar, ¿Qué pensarían Chris y los otros cuando lo vieran? Su brazo derecho no era humano, había tornado una tonalidad gris enfermiza y podía sentir sus músculos punzando dolorosamente mientras la energía circulaba dentro de su piel, tratando de encontrar la manera de salir.

Y Jake hizo de las suyas de nuevo junto con Sherry, Chris no hesito en regresar a Lanshiang para llevarlo de vuelta y darle lo que en su opinión merecía, que era su puesto como capitán del equipo Alpha. Hasta la fecha seguían tomando muestras de su sangre para ver el avance del virus, asegurándole que le harían una modificación a Anti-C para poder inyectarlo con ella. Era demasiado para él, sentía que no lo merecía; Chris opinaba lo contrario.

Y así es como se encontraba ahí, en el estacionamiento del bar mientras Jake lo esperaba apoyándose en su motocicleta, mirando con interés su celular. Un pequeño estuche gris estaba en el asiento de la motocicleta, esperándolo. Lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo abrió, en su interior estaba un pequeño frasco de vidrio y una jeringa sin empaque, Piers abrió el frasco sin dificultad pero fue incapaz de llenar la jeringa con el líquido debido a sus temblores, Jake se lo arrebato de la mano y lo hizo por él.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa jeringa?" Le preguntó Piers, le extrañaba que no estuviera por lo menos en una bolsa de plástico.

"Del basurero atrás del apartamento de Sherry." Contestó Jake calmadamente, al ver la cara de indignación de Piers añadió "Un poco de hepatitis no le hace daño a nadie."

"Debes de estar bromeando."

"Tal vez."

Piers negó con la cabeza y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha, tenía brillantes venas rojas que palpitaban sin cesar desde la muñeca hasta la punta de sus dedos que se empezaron a mover inconscientemente, la tonalidad gris de su piel era más oscura que en el resto de su brazo y se tornaba casi negra a la altura de sus dedos, como si estuvieran engangrenados. Piers se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún comentario de Jake sobre su condición mientras insertaba la aguja en una de las venas de su mano y dejaba que su sangre entrara en su sistema; su expresión tampoco cambió, se mantenía sereno, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Piers no le agradeció ni Jake hizo ningún comentario al respecto mientras guardaba la jeringa usada y el frasco vacío en el estuche antes de dárselo a Piers, quien lo tomo silenciosamente.

"Hay otro frasco ahí adentro, así que no me molestes el próximo mes."

Piers asintió y saco su billetera, Jake tomó la billetera de Piers y la cerró antes de aventársela en el pecho. "Ahora no, cuando necesite el dinero te buscare."

"No lo dudo."

Jake arqueo las cejas y se subió a su motocicleta, el motor rugió ruidosamente al ser encendido; Piers hizo una mueca de disgusto, sin duda había alterado el motor; era una lástima para ese modelo.

"A las 8 iremos a cenar a al nuevo restaurante italiano en la 5ta avenida, Sherry me pidió que te invitara." Comentó Jake no muy animoso, tomó los lentes de sol que tenía guardados en el bolsillo del pantalón y se los colocó. A Piers le pareció que se veía un poco ridículo.

"Ahí estaré."

"Lo haces por joderme, ¿verdad?"

"En parte, no he visto a Sherry en meses."

"Ah."

Piers meneo la cabeza, Jake era celoso con Sherry y se le notaba a leguas aunque siempre lo negara. "Nos vemos, Wesker."

Piers ignoro los insultos de Jake mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su auto e insertaba la llave en el cerrojo, desde el interior de su auto pudo escuchar el rugido del motor haciéndose cada vez más leve mientras se alejaba por la autopista.

Era extraño llamar a Jake Muller su amigo, pero ¿qué va? No cualquiera se pincharía el brazo para donar sangre con tal de que se mantuviera en control. No estaba seguro de que Jake pensara de la misma manera pero entendía el concepto, más de una vez en su estancia en D.C. había acudido a él pidiéndole ayuda – a su manera, claro. Eran escasas las veces en las que admitía claramente necesitar algo, su orgullo le impedía hacer las cosas de la manera tradicional- y hasta la fecha no se la había negado.

'Y pensar que alguna vez pensé en volarle los sesos.' Piers bufó ante aquel pensamiento mientras insertaba la llave en la ignición del auto y tiraba los guantes en el asiento del copiloto; una vez más quedo mesmerizado al ver que la apariencia de su brazo derecho volvía lentamente a recobrar su tono 'normal', dejando al descubierto solo aquellas palpitantes venas rojizas y el dolor disminuía, volviéndose un simple hormigueo.

Piers no creía en el destino, pero toparse con Jake mientras yacía moribundo parecía más que una simple coincidencia.

Era curioso como cosas poco probables ocurrían todo el tiempo.  
Piers nunca pensó que se alegraría de que fuera así.

* * *

Siendo Piers y Jake la más reciente adición a mis personajes favoritos de RE tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ya que escasean fics que tengan a esos dos y la mayoría de los que hay son slash, así que ¿Por qué no escribir algo que los describa como amigos?

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom.


End file.
